48 Hour Film Project
Background * http://www.48hourfilm.com/pittsburgh * National venture to create movies and network to make short films. CALLING ALL PITTSBURGH FILMMAKERS AND ACTORS! There is NO better way to spend that Tax Rebate than making a movie! Early Bird Registration ends May 12th, 2008! SOOOOOO, GET SIGNED UP NOW!!!!!! This Saturday, May 10th 7 PM KDKA NEWS RADIO 1020 AM at 7PM is a go for Pittsburgh's Talk Radio Show! We will be talking live about the upcoming 48 Hour Project. Were looking for Call-Ins and Listeners. 412.333.KDKA (5352) Give us a call and talk about the buzz! This Coming Wednesday May 14th 7 PM: Cefalo's Restaraunt and Night Club, (428 Washington Avenue, Carnegie, PA 15106, Phone: 412-276-6600) MEET AND GREET SESSION for ALL TEAMS, ACTORS AND PARTICIPANTS. Anyone Interested in Acting or Joining a team or being involved in any way needs to attend. Actors, Bring Bio's and Head shots! SAG AND AFTRA ACTORS CAN PARICIPATE!!!!!!! If you have any Questions give me a call (412) 691-1434. Insights 48 HOUR FILM PROJECT INFORMATION: The 48 Hour Film Project is coming to Pittsburgh In a wild, sleepless weekend, you and a team will make a movie--write, shoot, edit and score it. From scratch. In 48 hours. On Friday, June 6th you'll get a character, a prop, a line of dialogue and a genre, all to include in your movie. By Sunday, June 8th the movie must be complete. It will show at Carnegie Free Library and Music Hall at a screening on June 17th or 18th. The best 12 Films will screen again at the awards ceremony on June 20th. There are three ways to be involved: 1. FORM A TEAM. If you can rustle up enough folks to make a movie, great! The project is open to pros and amateurs alike. Just put together a team and register on-line at: http://www.48hourfilm.com/pittsburgh …and then meet us on Friday, June 6th, ready to go. There are only a limited number of slots, so apply soon... 2. JOIN A TEAM. If you're interested in participating, but can't form a team, you can still definitely be involved! There will be happy hours where folks can meet team leaders and join their teams. Get your information to team leaders at: http://www.48hourfilm.com/join ...and get your ear to the ground by signing up for the Pittsburgh 48HFP yahoo group at: http://www.pittsburgh48@yahoogroups.com …or the Pittsburgh myspace page at: http://www.myspace.com/pitt48hourfilm. 3. WATCH THE MOVIES. Come on by to the see the movies! They will be showing at the Carnegie Free Library and Music Hall on on June 17th or 18th. . (Each night is a totally different set of movies.) The best 12 Films will screen again at the awards ceremony on June 20th Meet other filmmakers, spend 48 hours in intense movie making, and have your film screened at the Carnegie Free Library and Music Hall ! And compete to represent Pittsburgh at the 48HFP national screening! The winning Pittsburgh team will compete against other films to represent Pittsburgh at the 48 Hour Film Project's national screening (2008 films screened at South by Southwest film festival), and will compete for additional prizes. Entry instructions can be found at http://www.48hourfilm.com. So come on out and make a movie! Details Organizer Rick Frisco RemNS Productions 85 Williams Street Brownsville, PA 15417 Email: rfrisco@remnsproductions.com Phone: (724)785-5332, Cell: (412)691-1434 Web: http://remnsproductions.com 48 Hour Film Project http://www.48hourfilm.com/pittsburgh category:organizations